imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hour nine - 38 students remaining
HOUR 9 – 38 STUDENTS REMAINING INT. A8 Dora Harris had sought cover at the cliffs. She wasn't afraid of heights or the fact that it was so slippery. In fact, she was glad she was finally alone. No more people whining at her about wanting to find friends or relatives, no, just her and her only. Dora had decided from the beginning on that anyone getting into her way she would fight but having received a rope for a weapon had made this a little harder. She would have to wait until someone was injured or asleep before strangling this person with it and then she could just as well use her bare hands. Dora leaned over the edge and put a hand at her forehead to see a little better. From here, she could see a lot of the island. She noticed how a figure was approaching something that the map described as the Northern Mountain Peek from far away but she could not see who it was, her position was too far away. Dora felt a small sting going through her stomach all the sudden as she rubbed it. She was probably hungry or something, she hadn't even bothered to eat the food they had been given. Dry bread and some plastic jar with jam in it, like that was going to be a decent meal! Dora had always had pancakes and fresh orange juice for a breakfast so this was so not good enough. But now her stomach was protesting, it was harder for Dora to stick to her belief of only eating a proper meal. Bread was so not a meal. Could it be something else? Dora thought to herself. Knowing she was alone and nobody was there to see her being scared, she allowed herself to pant a bit and rub her stomach, hoping it would go away for a bit. She even stood up and pulled down her panties a little to check if it was that but it wasn't. Ok, stop worrying. You need to stay calm, you aren't one of those. She thought to herself. ++++++ INT. C4 Randall Stephens had been fast. Incredibly fast. Actually, it scared him how fast he had been able to move away and run off from the scene. He didn't feel any kind of remorse for killing Savu, the guy had asked for it with his annoying begging. Yes, Randall loved it when they screamed but begging? No, he hated that. He thought that a man should be able to die with dignity, not like a helpless fool. He quickly checked his map to see he was at the Northern Mountain Peek. From there, he stopped and started to climb. It definitely counted now that he had a lot of experience in tree climbing, he had done it as a little boy and simply not stopped doing it. His foster parents lived close to the woods and so he was used to running around, climbing and falling down. Randall didn't know much about his biological parents, he simply saw Nathan and Janice as his real parents instead. And then ironically enough his first kill had been another adopted guy. Even more ironic, he just barely escaped a shootout with another adopted guy who tried to protect the other adopted one. Ah, I should feel a bond with them but I just don't. I don't know what it is but I've never really cared for a person. Maybe it's why I was close with Lennie and Connor who didn't take things all too seriously. It wasn't my first choice, they were way too cheerful, but it just happened that way. He thought, continuing to climb. After having reached the top, Randall stood up and stared around the area. He could see four people approaching a farmhouse and while he couldn't see who it were, the uniforms told him it were two boys and two girls. There was one black girl there and a black guy. The girl then would have to be either Harriet Fazer or Tara Nelson. The guy... there were a lot of African American guys in his class but since he had just encountered two of them and one of them had been killed by him, he could scratch Richard from possible guys walking there. Then it had to be either Layne Diallo or Manuel Noles. He twirled around a bit and noticed a boy and a girl approaching something and then disappearing out of sight. Wait, that means it's... yes, the house with concrete wall. Then he noticed how a figure was approaching the hill a little southwest to him. The person – it was a girl – would be close to his position and yes... He then noticed another figure coming close, the figure was about fifty feet behind the girl but going into the same direction. Randall decided to continue his walk. He wasn't ready to rest yet. And he also had spotted two new potential victims. +++++++ INT. I9 - CLINIC Ryan: So... Violette: (sitting down next to him) So? Ryan: Why did you want me to stay in the clinic? (suspiciously) I'm still not sure about your attitude with Melinda. Violette: Then why did you return? (smirks) If you'd really think I'm a cold blooded killer, you wouldn't have returned. Ryan: That's true. (pauses, standing up) It's not that I'm naïve or something, I just... I guess I like a challenge. Violette: (standing up too) Isn't this, having to kill each other off enough of a challenge for you? Ryan: (smirking) You're twisting my words. I'm still waiting for Kalea to call me back. Violette: (puts a hand on his shoulder) Then what do you want to do in the meantime? Just sitting here and waiting? Ryan: Aren't you doing the same thing? Violette: (sliding her hand down a bit) I could use a bit of action. Ryan backed off a little, seeing what she was trying to do. Ryan: (bluntly) Ok, Violette, you're gorgeous but I'm not interested. Violette: Who says I am? Ryan: You're all over me. Violette: I'm just being nice. Ryan: (confused) Well, uhm, too nice. Violette: Sure... (sitting down again) your loss. Ryan: Listen, if you're trying to manipulate me, it's not going to work. I hate people who do that and- Violette: (soothing) Me too. Ryan: You think this is fun, don't you? Toying with people's minds while you should be f-cking thinking of friends possibly dying right now! Violette: I'm not worried. (smiles) I know Izzy's not going to go down without a fight. She's a fighter, you know? Ryan: (immediately) Slutbag del Piero with the fake tits- Violette: (hissing, grabs his wrist) Call her that again and I'll break every bone in your body with this (shows the golf club again). Ryan: (blurting out) Wait, you're a-uhm, you- Violette: (checking her nails, shrugging it off) I'm bisexual, I'm not like Melinda. Ryan: Okay. (stepping back) Uhm, well, I'll call Kalea again. Violette: Didn't work the first time. +++++++ INT. H8 – HOUSE #1 Joseph: So, we're back from where we came from. Harriet: (sitting down) Pretty much. At least we know now that we can't trust Violette. Joseph: Yeah. (softer) I really thought for a moment she'd- Harriet: I didn't to be honest. Joseph: Really? Harry: (stammering) Me neither. Joseph: Well, err, with all respect, I didn't think you'd trust anyone at all, Harry. But uhm... yeah, I thought we could- Harriet: It's okay, we just- Joseph: (interrupting) No, it's not okay! Without the two of you around I would still be with Violette and she would've killed me in my sleep! Who else would go for an easy target too, huh? Harriet: Joe, you're- Joseph: (backing off) Ok, don't call me Joe, I hate that nickname and you know it. Harriet: Well, I think you would've seen the attack coming, had she tried to attack you and you'd be by yourself. Joseph: You do? Harry: Dude, you're way smarter then that girl. Joseph: (scratching his head) ...thanks? Harriet: (laughing) I think that's the right word, yeah. Harry: So-so, uhm, should we just stay in here? Harriet: I'd love to stay in here and hide out but... there's others you know? Joseph: Well... I'm kind of with Harry now. I-I mean I really want to find Manny but-but now that we know I'm an easy target and- Harriet: We have Harry's GPS and so we have an advance on the others. And we're in a group, seriously, we can help each other out. Harry: But I'd probably be too busy staring at that screen to-to see someone's- Harriet: (rubbing her sore head) I know... I (grabs her head) gah, I see what you mean and there's nothing I want more then just fortify this place and hope for the best but... (a little more raspy) there's Liz and Manny too... Joseph: That's also true. Joseph leaned onto the table and let out a sigh. Harriet: (filling in) This sucks. Harry: More then just sucks. Harriet: Try to give them a call again. +++++ INT. C10 Willie Seung stepped into the bathroom. He knew that Connor would find his way in and he really needed a shower after having walked for almost six straight hours. Sweat was covering his body and his uniform was sticking against it, not to mention he continued to wipe some bangs of sweat-drenched hair out of his face. This wasn't like with basketball where you'd work your ass off for an hour and then it was over. This was going to last endlessly. Somehow, the thought of being all sweaty and able to smell from afar didn't appeal to him, there would be people playing and smell wasn't going to do him any favors. He had silently overheard the report and while he already had felt hollow after hearing what they had been getting into, hearing the names of Evan and Jack on the report had made it even worse. He had been on the basketball team with Jack. He remembered that Jack was the first one to talk to him when he joined Elmsville high two years ago. Willie let out a soft chuckle when remembering how Jack had once tried to give him flirting lessons. Willie didn't think of himself as a very ugly looking guy – he had these lips that were looking pretty kissable and he was definitely in shape – but that wasn't making up for the fact that he was stubborn as a mule. It was why he had told Connor to pick up people from the Tourist Association building and he'd go on to the lighthouse. Well, what was he supposed to do? He had been hanging around in the same zone for two hours and he was growing tired of it. If he was going to do nothing, he'd rather be indoors and less of an open target. Silently praying that Connor wouldn't do anything stupid – Willie had to admit that the guy rarely took anything seriously and he was worried for him getting in trouble – and that was weird, considering they were in different cliques. Connor was with the outgoing, funny guys like Ryan, Lennie, Randall and Dylan while Willie's clique consisted jocks. Eurydice could be counted for a jock too because even though she looked gorgeous with her long hair and pretty face, she was a big tomboy who loved to play sports with the guys. Well, only after school. She of course couldn't be in the team but loved to join in for a few friendly games. But now, things were changing. Evan... the dude had been so brave and done something that Willie had not had the guts to do: sticking to what he believed in and he had paid a deadly price for it. Willie shivered when remembering Evan's helpless and blood-curling screams before a loud bang re-echoed through Willie's mind again, followed by the image of Evan's headless body, bleeding out of every vessel. I didn't do anything. I didn't even talk to him. I'm a horrible person, of course everyone is afraid, that's not a reason! Evan was afraid too but he still stuck to what he believed in and many of us should've done the same. Maybe then Mr Brooks wouldn't have pursued. Maybe he would've let us go if it seemed like we'd all fight him instead of obeying his rules. Maybe we would've been given more time. Maybe if I and some others had helped him he would've stopped that collar from going off because it endangered a lot of others too. Mr Brooks... he was our f-cking teacher! Willie felt a heavy headache coming up as everything came back to him again. He had been so lucky not to run into anyone violent and it could've easily been different. Of course he had a good weapon for protection but he had never even seen an Uzi before, so how the hell was he supposed to use it?! Why did I get this kind of weapon? Did Isabella, Brent and Joey run into anyone violent? Why did I get this weapon!? How do I have to use this? I'm supposed to shoot this thing around and kill people with it?! Ok, it was really time for a shower. Willie took off his shoes and socks and then his pants and the coat of his school uniform before closing the bathroom door. ++++++ INT. I9 Eurydice: (tapping Layne on the arm) Layne, dude, are you ok? Layne: I'm fine. Eurydice: You normally are talking but now you're just... completely shut up. Layne: (turning around, tensely) Ok, you wanna know if I'm okay? Ok... we get kidnapped and wake up with those f-cking collars around our necks, then- Eurydice: I know. Layne: –Evan gets blown up for doing the only good thing there was to do and s-since Mr Marin hasn't even appeared yet, I'm afraid he's suffered the same fate. Then we're told to f-cking kill each other and showed that they're not messing with us and now five people are dead and I can't find my brother. And we can't find any of our other friends either. Eurydice: I know. It-it's just so unreal. (pauses) I'm not even sure if this is just a f-cking nightmare or real. Layne: (tensely) I want to know which sick f-ck killed them. The four others that died. Who decided to just let go of all rules and all morals and just take them out? Eurydice: Dude, why are you asking me that? Layne: (sighs) It's just so weird. When I came on this trip, the only thing I worried about was an upcoming basketball game and that's just so... it sounds silly now. Eurydice: Well, even though I hate to admit it, at least this distracts me from my parents. Layne: (softly) So they're still going on with their plan? Eurydice: (nodding) They said he's perfect and rich and whatever but can't see he's just a f-cking jerk who wants some young piece of ass. Layne: Well... at least you get to be with me instead of him now. Eurydice: (smiling a bit) Yeah. (softly) If I have to (gulps) you know... then at least... I mean... if you're not going to be there when I- Layne: (grabs her hand) I will. Eurydice: That's cool. Layne smiled back and then, Eurydice pulled him into a quick embrace. Eurydice: I don't need anyone but (softer) it's kind of cool to know. Layne: You just said you'd- Eurydice: I just don't want to be overlooked, that doesn't mean I'm- Layne: Yeah, sorry. Bad use of words. Eurydice: (sarcastically) Not for you. ++++++ INT. F5 Simon Daniels sat down at the river, leaning backwards. He already regretted having used a grenade, because the girl – Ankie – and the guy – Jason – both had had a gun and now, those were probably blown up as well. Simon had enough food and water, other then his own he of course had Samantha's. He still found it funny to see how a girl could be so desperate that she forgot about her bag and just ran. Simon rubbed his upper arm which now had a burn mark on it. Both his coat and the shirt of his school uniform had melted off and left a pretty dark red, almost brown spot at his arm which definitely hurt. But... it meant he had fought well for the Lord. FLASHBACK – HOUR 7: Ankie: Die! She started to shoot at Simon but because of the safety pal, nothing happened. However, Ankie was in such shock she didn't realize it. But Jason did. He did the thing he should've done a while ago. Run. But the recovering broken leg was slowing him down. Jason tried to suck it up and ran as fast as he could. Ankie: (OS) Safety... He could hear two clicks. A gunshot was fired off and then... Jason knew what it was. He sped up, being about fifteen feet away from the scene now. But would that be enough? Things would blow up and he could get hit by wood flying around. Jason continued to run until he heard a soft thump from behind him. He could hear Ankie starting to scream. Ankie: A real man takes care of a girl! (pause) F-ck you Simon! I'm NOT a whore! ''Sorry but you'll be out of your misery soon. I'm not ready to die for someone yet... Jason thought. He knew it was horribly selfish and he would be partially responsible for Ankie's death but he just couldn't think anything else but run. His mind seemed to be completely focussed on getting away from this scene no matter what. Wind seemed to blow into his direction, which meant no good... BOOM! Jason had held his breath as he closed his eyes. This would be it... For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen. But then, a couple of tree branches flew through the air, wizzling past Jason's ear and then followed by a thick one hitting him against his back. Jason squealed in pain as the still hot branch burned through his costume and the force let him go fly through the air and made him land a couple of feet further away, smacking into the dirt and two of his front teeth piercing itself through his lower lip. Then, he lost consciousness. Far away, Simon Daniels went into the opposite direction, leaving Ankie behind. There were big burn marks on her whole body and chunks of flesh had been blown off. Her left arm was lying a few feet away and her was almost unrecognizable. '' Simon slumped down, drifting off. He could hear the voices in his head saying that it was alright to. Three down already, I'm doing good... ++++++ INT. H8 – HOUSE #2 Jiro: F-ck! Kirsty placed Jiro's phone down next to him as she shook her head. Kirsty: Okay, you really need help now, Jiro. Jiro: Ankie... Dylan: Come on man, you can't help her with that shoulder and you know it. Jiro: You don't understand, she's vulnerable right now... Kirsty: I tried to call her three times on your phone but she's not answering. I'm really sorry but... but... (sighs) isn't there anything else we can do? Dylan: No. It's a miracle Jiro's phone is actually still working. Kirsty: (softly) I feel so helpless. Jiro: Same. Kirsty stood up and then grabbed Jiro's bag, running through it to pull out some ammo. Dylan: (shocked) Kirs, what the f-ck are you doing?! Kirsty: Reloading the gun and then (hissing) I'm going to look for her. Dylan: Kirsty, that's insane! You have no idea where she is and Simon is still around. If you run into him- Kirsty: (tensely) Then what am I supposed to do?! Just sit here and wait until she's dead?! Dyl, look at Jiro, look at his state. He can't do anything for her anymore so- so- (weakly) we now know she's an easy target so... so if we don't do anything...it's basically like we're- Dylan: No, that's bullsh-t. If she dies we didn't pull the trigger. Kirsty: But Jiro said she (gasps) k-killed someone by accident, do you have any idea how the girl must feel by now? Not to mention Jiro said she got shot. Shot, Dylan. Jiro: Guys, stop arguing. Please, I'm not worth it. Kirsty: Then what's your idea? Jiro: I'll look for her. Kirsty: (squealing) You're injured, you can't go out again, look at your arm! Jiro: I'd rather die then sit here and hear her name on the next report. Dylan: Dude, but your shoulder-your left arm is like, completely hanging limp, how are you going to protect yourself? Jiro: (snapping) I managed to break someone's f-cking ribs by just kicking them and I managed to give a guy a massive head trauma by just one chop at the temple, trust me, I'm fine. Kirsty: And you're proud of that? Jiro: (hissing) Stop telling me off, little miss Saint. Kirsty's mouth widened. She simply couldn't find any reasonable respond back. Yes, if she'd let herself she'd call him any names but she didn't want to. She didn't want to lose even more control of this situation. Kirsty: O-okay, that's so unfair. I was only trying to help you. The two of us took you in and- Jiro: Ok, fine! Dylan had helplessly watched the scene unfold and now sat down next to Kirsty at the bed Jiro was lying in. He quickly planted a comforting kiss on her forehead. Dylan: Can you remember which direction she went into? Jiro clearly thought for a moment and then cursed before shaking his head. Jiro: This sucks so bad. I just-(pauses) she wasn't as bad as everyone said she was, you know? Everyone thought that just because she used to strip – which she did by the way to support her father who was unable to work due to a fall and being stuck at the couch – she was this big whoreish girl who'd sleep around and party hard and all that sh-t but she wasn't. Kirsty just stared with glassy eyes at him before covering her mouth. Kirsty: Oh my God... I'm so sorry to hear that, wow... she... she did it to support the family? Jiro: It's why she failed her grade. I was in the same grade as her and I failed too but for different reasons but... well, there were rumors and I was once again in the same class as her so I just asked and I don't know why but it all went smooth and suddenly we were friends and stuff. Jiro was already blinking and sounding incredibly exhausted by now. With the loss of blood he had had – they had managed to get the bullet out of him when he had passed out as soon as they arrived at the cabin and then put a bandage on the wound which was already soaking again – it was understandable. Jiro: (uncomfortable) I-I think we just bonded. I-I don't know w-why b-because no-normally I suck at t-things ge-getting personal. L-like now. Bu-but some-somehow she managed to... you know. (softly) I-I never s-said so-something like...(voice gets too soft) Kirsty: I think she knew. Girls know. (smirks at Dylan) I know he does too and I don't need him to say it even though it'd be nice. Jiro however was passed out by now. Dylan: It's true though. Kirsty: Wh-oh... Dylan pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips. If Kirsty's right and a so-called Lord does exist, I can't thank him enough that I'm not going through what Jiro is right now. ++++++++ INT. D10 Qamra: Mel! Melinda, over here! Qamra stood up but then decided to just wait for them to come over to her. She could hear voices coming from the group as well. Connor: (OS) Dude, that's Qamra, she's so not a threat. Kate: (OS) She often looked down on others... Clyde: (OS) She's a friend of mine. Her, Mel, Analee, Jason, Harriet, Jennie, we were all friends. Analee: (OS) I know but it means Melinda is here as well- Clyde: (OS) She was our friend! Analee: (OS) That's right: was. Until she started playing! Clyde: (OS) I'm not going to believe anything until I've seen it with my own two eyes. Sorry, Sam. Samantha: (OS) But I saw it with my own two eyes! I'm sorry Clyde but your friend is a murderer! She maybe even killed some of the people on the report! Qamra: (to herself) Yeah, right. Melinda is cold but she's not that cold. Or was she? Now, Qamra was starting to doubt. She could turn to try to break up the group or get more information but by hearing the different opinions, she wasn't sure if it was the most stable group to join. She was sick of being alone as well so... well... that left no other choice. Qamra didn't feel like yelling again though. She heard how the footsteps were approaching. Qamra stood up and followed the footsteps. She however tried to keep a bit of a distance, not to walk too fast. Carefully, she watched where she was walking. ++++ Melinda: Sweetie, Qamra was one of the few persons that actually met up our standards. We're not going to ignore her. Whitney: She already stopped calling out. Melinda: She probably wants us to go towards her, she's smart enough to know to let others do the work. (groans) My feet... Whitney: There's a group further away too. Melinda: I'm not in the mood to have a few little children attacking me for no apparent reason again. (a little louder) Qamra, honey, could you attend us where you are? ++++ Qamra reached the woods and knew she was close. She could see the two of them from a distance... and they were walking away from her. Qamra walked a little faster but apparently, the two didn't notice her footsteps. She reached the two of them. Why aren't they hearing my footsteps? Oh yes, I walk that light and gracefully. Tapping them on the shoulder might scare them so I need to call out again. Qamra: Melinda, Whitney, I'm over here! Whitney was the first to turn around. She was only a foot away and turned around, clearly looking tense. Qamra: Hi- She couldn't finish her sentence as Whitney swung something at her. Then, Qamra felt a thump as a sharp pain appeared in the side of her neck. Because of the force of the swing, Whitney couldn't stop as she recognized who it was, her eyes widening and letting out a small yelp. The blade went into Qamra's neck. Whitney let go in shock, backing off. Melinda narrowed her eyes as she ran towards Qamra. Melinda: Do something! Melinda barely was in time to grab hold onto a weakening Qamra who seemed about to slump down. Blood squirted out of her neck and covered Melinda's uniform as well, making her gasp and let out a squeal. Melinda: Qamra, sweetie, I'll carry you. Just work with me- Qamra somehow was still alive and wrapped a bloodsoaked arm around Melinda before completely giving in to her weak state. She slumped down and pulled Melinda with her, who fell on top of her. Two things happened for just a brief second. First, Melinda's upper body fell onto the blade of the sickle, making it cut a bit more through Qamra's neck. Then, because of the force of being pulled down, she fell right onto Qamra's face and their lips met. But before Melinda could realize she was literally kissing a woman in public, Qamra's head already fell back as she went limp into her arms. For a moment, Melinda was frozen. Then, it hit her that one of the two people that came the closest to a good friend was now dead. Lying dead in front of her and killed by another one of the few persons she had no problems with, which was pretty unusual since Melinda always found a reason not to like someone. She spun around and narrowed her eyes, panting hard and giving Whitney her famous death stare. Melinda: (struggling to find the words) That was not an accident. Qamra was too good to die by accident. Whitney: (shocked) I-I was scared and just guarding the two of us- Melinda: Funny, you fail to remember that she called out for us, Whitney. Melinda stood up and looked around for her bag but noticed Whitney quickly dropped it. Melinda: What, are you going to 'accidentally kill me' now? Whitney: I already said it was an accident! Melinda went over towards Whitney and grabbed her by an arm, leading her towards Qamra. Melinda: Then, if it was truly an accident... you made a mess and you'll clean it up. Whitney: H-h...uh... how? She's dead. Melinda: And that doesn't mean we can pay our respect to her. Melinda noticed all the blood over her and made a disgusted face before taking it off and tossing it away, revealing her in a designer undershirt. She knelt down at Qamra's body and closed her eyes before putting her arms on her chest and grabbing her personal bag. Melinda: I can't be bothered to give her a burial but that doesn't mean she has to lie there like she's trash. I mean- Melinda then noticed something was wrong. She looked around and saw Whitney pulling her hand away from Melinda's personal bag. Melinda narrowed her eyes and then ripped the sickle out of Qamra's neck. Melinda: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Whitney seemed in shock as she backed off. Melinda then threw the sickle at her feet. Melinda: Take your bloody weapon with you, I don't want it you traitor. And now get out of my face. Whitney already rose up her arms to charge at Melinda, who then finally revealed her weapon. Whitney looked shocked as she saw the big firearm Melinda was holding and she quickly picked up her bag and ran off, leaving Melinda with the corpse of a girl she possibly had cared more for then anyone thought. Melinda: Good. Melinda seemed to have doubts as she looked at Qamra's daypack. A true Lady respects the dead, especially when it was a friend. But I don't want any vulgar dumbass coming across and using her things while it should pass to a friend instead.... she thought as she pulled some bottles of water, some bread and Qamra's handaxe out of her bag and put them in hers instead. She had already put all her persona items in the bigger daypack as well and it was already getting full... 36 students remaining